A bet can change everything
by king of nightmares and dragons
Summary: Xander and buffy couldn't believe it they lost a bet to willow now they have to go on Halloween as coustume chose by her. but a unexpected turn happen and they can say Disney got it so wrong.
1. prolog

**A bet can change everything prolog**

 **Hello here is one of the three poll winners. Welcome to the first chapter of a bet can change everything hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything buffy or once upon a time if I did I be rich**

"human talk"

{human thought}

You know when you think there no way you can lose something. That you are just cheating them out of the bet. This were the excite thought going through the brain of one buffy summers who made a friendly bet with Xander and willow. That she would make the whole date with angel. She bet that she make the whole date. Xander bet that she wouldn't even make the date, and willow bet that she show up late because of slaying. Now here she is with Xander the other loser of the bet as willow picks the costume for Halloween.

"Oh look at this." Said willow holding up ghost costume. Causing buffy to sigh

"Willow you're missing the whole point of Halloween." Said buffy

"Free candy." Said willow

"It's come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy ad wild with no repercussion." Said buffy

"Oh I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spas." Said willow

Don't underestimate yourself you've got it in you." Said buffy

"Well ok but it doesn't stop me from picking your costume." Said willow

Xander looked over and decide to try and make it so willow will let him pick his costume. Xander grabbed a toy gun.

"How about this? You know willow I could be your personal security for tonight." Said Xander hoping for it. But willow saw around the try

"No guys I won the bet so I choose, and I choose these. Said willow holding up two costume.

"them." Said Xander know that Xander use to watch these two Disney movie a lot growing up.

"Yes I think it would be good for us. Remember Jesse wanted to us to be Disney character a couple years ago." Said willow

"Ok for Jesse I say ok." Said Xander willow smiled and pay for the costume along with her ghost costume as part of the bet the other had to put all their money into it to.

 **The next day**

Xander in a leather coat with trouser and pirates boots. He had a red shirt with a gold necklace a cutlass and on his left had a plastic hook. Xander knocked on the door to buffy house. The door was open and Xander walked in then stood in shock when he saw buffy.

"Hello miss Buffy De Vil. The fur looks love on you along with that dress and diamond necklace." Said Xander

Buffy smiled at Xander with her black and white wig on her head.

"Thank you dear captain, but wait till you see willow I got her in a costume you won't believe. So wait till you see Casper." Said buffy seeing willow walking down the stair in the ghost costume she bought.

They each went to the school. They picking up their kids to take them trick or treating. As the trick or treating was nearing its end the spell cast by Ethan as everyone who bought a costume became their costume. Willow became a ghost revealing a punk girl look that she had under the ghost costume. She looked and saw Xander fighting some demon with his cutlass.

"Xander." Said willow causing Xander to look strange at willow.

"The not my name lass, and I'm sorry but I have a girl love." Said Xander as he started to walk away.

"Wait a second." Said willow walking in front of Xander who walked through her.

"Ok wait are you?" asked Xander.

"I know how it looks but I was dressed as a ghost and you were dressed as captain hook." Said willow this cause Xander to look at willow.

"Yes lass the name Killan jones, or as you know captain hook." Said captain hook

"Ok captain we need to find buffy." Said willow looking around till they heard dog barking and growling.

"Exactly work darlings make sure to tear him limb from limb." Said buffy

Hook and willow look and saw two Rottweilers attacking one of the vampires that was actual a vampire and not a kid in a costume

"Buffy." Said willow running towards her till hook got in front of her.

"I don't know how you're here but you're going to let him go De Vil." Said hook cause buffy to look at hook and willow

"Ah the savior lover. How sweet. You know I should thank her when I see her. You see I couldn't kill before now I can kill all I want." Said Cruella

"Have you seen Emma?" asked hook

"I haven't seen the savoir in here. Why she out and about with someone else darling." Said Cruella

"Not quite but you seem to know something what." Said hook walking close to Cruella till she blew a puff of smoke at one of the dogs causing it to stop. The other dog bite the vampire head causing it to turn to dust.

"Ok um let go to buffy house we be better prepared." Said willow hoping to cause the two to not kill each other.

"And why would I go with you. No offense darling but you need more fashion than I can give you. All though you heading in the right direction." Said Cruella causing willow to sigh

"Yeah for once I agree with De Vil here lass. You have nothing to give us." Said hook

Willow thought for a while before getting an idea.

"I may know where Emma is." Said willow causing

"You know how to get Emma here. You have the dark one dagger?" asked hook causing Cruella to look at him.

"The savior is the dark one. I knew she had darkness in her as I always say it better to just jump in and embrace the darkness." Said Cruella

"I promise there be a way to help there." Said willow

"Lead the way lass." Said hook

The trio made it to buffy house. As soon as they were inside hook went looking for the dark one's dagger thinking that was the help willow was talking about. Cruella on the other hand just decide to see who this buffy was. Because the rule is that magic can't bring the dead back to life and somehow here she is alive and well. Cruella made her way to buffy room look around all she found were cross and stakes.

{Has this girl never heard of diamonds and where is the fashion sense there is no fur. Nothing. What} thought Cruella after looking in the mirror seeing her body not as she remember it.

{This isn't my body I see a possession spell of some type. Well if that what the ghost girl as talking about give this girl her body back. Well I just came back and am not going anywhere.} Thought Cruella with a smile

While she was in thought hook and willow made it up to buffy room.

"Uh Cruella what are you doing?" asked willow

"I see now darling what your help was." Said Cruella getting a smile form willow think buffy is back.

"Really? That great." Said willow

"Yes you want the body I currently inhabiting to be back. But you see darling I just got back from the dead something that is impossible by magic standers, so I decide that I'm not going to help you with your problem. I'm keeping this body and Cruella is staying forever." Said Cruella

"What you can't do that." Said willow. Hook raise his cutlass knowing Cruella couldn't be trusted.

"To you lass she a villain beyond redemption." Said hook but the dogs Cruella brought growled at them

"You sure you want to do that darling?" asked Cruella

"look I know that you want to be back, but you're in the body of the slayer she the one that is supposed to fight the darkness so if you keep her body the evil will follow you to try and kill you because you're the one supposed to fight the darkness so it would end badly for you." Said willow this cause hook to laugh

"Look at the De Vil. You're in the body of the savior of this world." Said hook this cause Cruella to stop and growl. Let it be known that Cruella De Vil doesn't do well.

"Fine let break this dam spell." Said Cruella willow and hook nodded till they heard a scream. The three looked outside to see Cordelia in a cat outfit runny from a big dog like creature.

"I got the lass." Said hook until Cruella put her hand out in front of him

"Darling that a dog I have magic over all animals let me handle this." Said Cruella walking out the door before getting in front of the dog. Cruella then blew green smoke form her mouth. "heel." This cause the dog to stop and look at Cruella with eye that begged to have been command.

"Ok so you know how to control dogs when." Said Cordelia

Cruella just smiled and brought the dog monster and Cordelia went into buffy house and willow looked at Cordelia

"Ok you're not a cat you're Cordelia" said willow causing Cordelia to look at her.

"And you went mental when?" asked Cordelia

"Oh you remember everything?" asked willow as Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah lucky me. What up with the dog control and leather boy?" asked Cordelia

"Easy darling I can sick them on you because oblivious you don't know how to wear fur it better to be a coat. Then that." Said Cruella

"Hey first of it not real fur, and second snice when do you give fashion advice." Said Cordelia

"Bloody hell can we just focused on getting this stuff done." Said hook not wanting to get into another clothing argument. The last time was with Emma and Regina and that didn't end well.

"Yeah you see Cordelia. They have amnesia so could you please watch them. While I go to Giles." Said willow

"Who died and put her in charge?" asked Cordelia as willow walked through the wall.

"I think she did love." Said hook

As they were preparing for what was coming. Angel came in to check on buffy.

"buffy." Said angel seeing Cruella surround by her dog the dogs got in front of angel.

"Again with this buffy stuff. The name Cruella De Vil. Who are you? Answer and I won't make you dog food." Said Cruella

"Xander a little help here." Said angel

"Sorry lad, but I don't know you and De Vil here doesn't want to listen to me. And I don't know if I can trust you lad." Said hook holding his cutlass up

"It ok angel friend he a good guy." Said Cordelia getting in front of angel

"Ok love I trust you, but trust me my trust is not easy to come by." Said hook putting his cutlass up.

"Ok what going on between with them?" asked angel

"Some sort of amnesia according to willow." Said Cordelia

{So a spell.} Thought angel but before he could ask more one of Cruella dogs at growled at something in the kitchen before attacking it.

They followed the dog in there to see it had one of the demons in its mouth. They look and saw that there was more coming. With spike leading the group.

"Ok looks like spike found out about you guys." Said angel

"Who the bloody hell is spike?" asked hook

"The one that is stealing you look." Said angel causing hook to see a blonde guy with a leather jacket.

"So he a big tough villain. The standards have really fallen." Said Cruella

"Oh so the slayer is the great Cruella. Boy I say we show what evil really is." Said spike changing into his vampire face.

"Ok lad time for a fight." Said hook slamming the door in one of the demons faces as it tied to get though

"Darling if anything not our dear ghost girl. Make sure you tear them limb from limb." Said Cruella to the dog blowing the green smoke in each f there face.

The dog obeyed and went to each of the doors make sure to follow Cruella orders. Angel knew that even with the dogs guarding the door they would need some stakes.

"Ok even though you have a weapon but we're going to need more." Said angel as he started looking for a stake as they search upstairs.

While up there they heard the door break down, and the dogs attacking. Ange decide to search buffy room eventually finding buffy stock pile. They heard at least one of the dog go down as it started to whimper.

Hook look and saw one of the demon charging him. Hook raised his cutlass attacking the demon. He block a swipe and hit it with his hook. Hook then slam the demon into other that were trying to climb the step. Hook could see that more were coming. That hey wouldn't be able to staying the hallway much less buffy room to fight off the demon that were coming through.

"Lads there won't be much room left if they keep coming." Said hook

Angel seeing hook was right as he try to fight off another one and rush to help him as some of the smaller one came charging. Angel grabbed them knowing they were just kid in costumes. A pirate looked and saw captain hook the pirate smile.

"The great captain hook. If I beat you they will know the name Larry pirate." Said the pirate

"Oh boy another I handle him lad. Hold my cutlass." Said hook handing his sword to angel as Larry charged him.

Hook dodge then started to pound Larry. Larry tried to throw a punch hook caught him with his hook. Killan then twist Larry's arm behind his back before punching him in the head once before hitting him with the hook on the head knocking out Larry. Killan then looked at angel helping him with a vampire.

"I don't now why but beating that pretender was like beating up the crocodile." Said hook

Cordelia know she and Cruella wouldn't be much help, so she open the window. After getting it open she climb out.

"C'mon." said Cordelia

"Darling this are expense shoes if I get them damage you will now why you should fear Me." said Cruella getting out of the window the two jump down to the bottom floor. But waiting there for spike and a group of vampire.

"Well look boys lunch is up." Said spike

"Yes darling it is." Said Cruella sending the dog monster that was chasing Cordelia early break out of the house ad charging the group of vampire. Cordelia got out of the way as it hit the pack of vampires. Spike got out of the way.

Spike seeing the slayer went to take her down. {I can see why Drusilla was singing Cruella De Vil early now.} Thought spike

"Trust me darling I may not be this slayer now, but I wasn't one of the queen of darkness for nothing." Said Cruella as she brought up a stake knowing that this would kill spike.

"Let test it out then." Said spike moving in close Cruella decide to see if her magic over animal included demons. She blew green smoke in spike face causing him to cough.

"Don't attack me." said Cruella

"Sorry love but that won't stop me." said spike

"No darling that was a distraction." Said Cruella stabbing the stake into spike chest.

Spike looked at the stake then grabbed Cruella hair.

"I would say better luck next time slayer but there isn't a next time." Said spike as he lean into bite Cruella till the black and white hair he was holding came a way with his hand. Spike looked at the hair confuse till he saw buffy back.

"Honey I'm home." Said buffy kicking spike in the gut. Knocking him back.

Spike then tried to hit the slayer but she just knocked spike back into the ground. Buffy looked and saw that cordial and Joe who was a dog boy now a regular boy. Buffy went with her stake taking out two of the vampire. Then beat up the other vampire that was left before dusting it. She then look to see that spike was gone.

"buffy." Said angel as he and Xander came out. Xander throwing the plastic hook that cover his left hand flexing it. Buffy just smile think this is final over.

 **The next day**

Buffy came down the stair. Being woken up by the dog next door. That dog really get on her nerves she never can see it from her bedroom. Buffy get in the kitchen open the window seeing the dog.

"Hey shut would you." Said buffy then to her shock green smoke came out her mouth and the dog listen to her.

Buffy then looked at her clothes and went back upstairs she didn't see and diamonds anywhere.

{Going to have to tell mom to get me some tomorrow.} Thought buffy till she realized she never wanted to have diamonds before. Buffy then realized that she was changed from last night. She wonder if the other felt the change to because that bet change everything.


	2. liar's are punished

**A bet can change everything Ch. 1**

 **Hello I hope you enjoy this new chapter of a bet can change everything**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything**

 **Library**

The following day after find out about the power buffy had attend. She wanted to see if Giles had any books on the magic Cruella had been given by the author or if there was anything about the enchanted forest. The whole Scooby gang was gather in the library looking for anything. Giles wanted to test buffy new power while see what Xander had picked up from his captain hook costume.

"Ok where buffy she said she want to test out her new powers. And beside she be the best one to test my sword play no offense g man." said Xander

The doors to the library open the Scooby gang looked and jaws drop to see buffy wearing a clothes that Cordelia would wear plus a fur coat and a diamond necklace.

"Hey guys what up?" asked buffy

"Uh buffy I-it's a new look?" asked willow

"Oh yes darling. I couldn't find anything good to wear so I went shopping. I still can't believe that this clothing store was around and I never went there before Halloween. You don't like?" asked buffy as she did a full turn around.

"I'll say." Said Xander till willow elbow him in the ribs.

"Ok we want to test out my powers and see how Xander can do in sword play." Said buffy

"Um yes well I have found some animals to test out the power." Said Giles

"Ok I want to see how I do against the slayer if that alright love." Said Xander as he went over to the weapon locker opening up the locker grabbing two swords.

"Ok let see how your foot work is if I step here." Said buffy as the two walk around in a circle across from each other.

The two clash swords both matching each other blow for blow. Buffy stopped and smiled

"Good now I step again." Said buffy

She lugged at Xander who block the blow. Xander tried a mult strike comb with impressive speed. Buffy blocked the blows with her slayer reflex. The rest of the Scooby were shock to see Xander matching sword play with buffy. Xander was pushing against buffy but buffy started to push Xander across the room. Xander smile was buffy start to put some more strength. Xander then executed his plan as he spin to the side. Sweep buffy legs and point the sword at her throat cause her not to be able to move without Xander delivering a final blow. Buffy looked at Xander

"You cheated." Said buffy

"Hey you got the memories of the person that supposedly that if not she doesn't scared her no evil thing will. I got the memories of a pirate captain." Said Xander

"Ok having no regret about the costumes choices I made." Said willow seeing the two duke it out.

"Um yes uh buffy perhaps we can test out the power you got. Said Giles

"Oh right so what you got for me?" asked buffy as Xander helped her up

Giles had two crates on the counter he lifted the cloth. Underneath the cloth was a cat and a parrot. Buffy had a shock looked prepared for something viscous.

"Oh there so cute." Said willow

"Whoa buffy that some really furious animal that you have to tame. Nice job g man." said Xander

"Giles really?" asked buffy

"Well it the best I can do on short notice." Said Giles as buffy sighed

"Ok what do you want them to do?" asked buffy Giles then started

"We'll have the cat do some type trick or something. The parrot have it say something." Said Giles

"Ok." Said buffy walking up to the cages

Buffy looked at the cat she blow some green smoke. The cat breathe in the smoke and looked at buffy before standing on two feet then doing a back flip.

"Ok that pretty cool." Said Xander

Buffy smiled then walked towards the cage with the parrot. She blew the green smoke in the cage the parrot looked at buffy before turning to Giles.

"Arh that good enough for you Giles?" asked the parrot

Giles grabbed his glass and started to rub them. While willow and Xander was trying not to laugh at what buffy just did. Buffy was smiling at the parrot she came and took the parrot out of the cage.

"Good job now you want a cracker?" asked buffy

"Yes well I say that your powers could defiantly help against certain creatures of the night." Said Giles

"Oh what could I control?" asked buffy wonder what see didn't have to fight anymore just get them to kill themselves or each other whichever works.

"Well I say things like werewolf, and demons such like that. I also wonder what else the two of you got because I have found nothing on the enchanted forest in any of my books." Said Giles

"Maybe buffy and Xander can give us more details from their memories of captain hook and Cruella de vil." Said willow

"Ok I guess we could try I can go first if you want buffy." Said Xander as buffy thought about it then nodded

"Go for it Xander." Said buffy

"Well I learn that hooks real name is Killian jones and he lost his hand not because of pan who probably one of the darkest people out there but from a wizard called the dark one. Killian called him the crocodile because of the dark one skin. Then after lose his hand and the women he love to the dark one he spent years trying to find a way to kill the dark one. Then he turned over a new leaf when he meet this savior name Emma swan. He fell in love with her. The last memory I have from Killian is Emma had taken the dark ones dagger and disappear with the darkness follow her." Said Xander

"Interesting I can look to see if anything mention a dark one." Said Giles

"I can look to see if there anyone name Emma swan." Said willow

"Yeah I can know tell you that I also when I get really mad I start saying bloody hell and also I can steer any ship now." Said Xander

"Ok that could be very helpful Xander thank you. Buffy? If you would?" asked Giles

"Ok from what I understand Cruella was evil because she decide evil was easy then being good. So she first killed her father with poison flowers. Then her mother instead of getting her treatment to try and help her understand that the darkness wasn't necessary. She locked her up but it didn't stop her from killing her next two step fathers. Cruella was then freed by the author and given new powers. She used these powers to kill her mother. Then kill her dogs and made them into a coat. Cruella ability to kill was taken away so she want the author to unwritten it. But she was killed by the savior and that were my memory's end." Said buffy

"This author what power did he have?" asked Giles

"Well he writes something down it happens. Like if he was here and he wrote Xander and willow kissed they would." Said buffy as willow started to blush and look anywhere but Xander

"buffy." Said Xander as she shrugged

"What he asked for an explamle." Said buffy

"Yes well you three should get to class I look into this dark one and author see what I find." Said Giles as he wipes the lens of his glass.

"Ok see you g man." said xander

As the three walked from the library to sit somewhere else in-between classes.

"So what the plan for tonight? Dance party at the bronze?" asked Xander

"Uh I don't feel like it. They don't serve gin, and I've asked and they told me no." said buffy as Xander and willow looked at her funny.

"No offense buffy but when you become a alcoholic?" asked Xander

"Side effect from Halloween." Said buffy

"Ok I had a side effect too. I don't want to say it. So sitting at the bronze then." Said Xander

A guy walked up to the group right behind buffy and said. "If she mopping I would suggest Oreos and apple juice but she may be over that faze if her outfit anything to go by."

"Oh my god ford." Said buffy as she hug him

"Hey buffy thought you forget Me." said ford

"Forget you. I knew you for seven years, and you were my big fifth grade crush." Said buffy

"So you two know each other asked Xander starting at ford studding everything about him.

"Oh sorry guys this is ford we went to William and Henry in LA." Said buffy

"So ford what brings you here?" asked Xander

"Well I'm transferred here to sever out my final year here." Said ford

"Ok let me take you to the office then later you can hang out at the bronze with us. It be a blast." Said buffy

"Ok led the way." Said ford as he and buffy left

"Well I guess we'll have more people part of the group tonight right Xander? Xander?" asked willow as Xander was watching buffy leave with ford.

"Willow you remember when I said I had side effects from Halloween?" asked Xander and willow nodded "well one of those side effect was the ability to tell when someone lying and ford when he mention the transfer part was lying. When we see dead boy tonight have him watch ford. Also check to make sure ford telling the truth." Said Xander willow just looked at Xander with a frown

"Are you sure you're not just jealousy?" asked willow only for Xander to shake his head

"No I'm over buffy being Killian help that. Ford I tell is lying" said Xander as willow nodded

 **Bronze later that night**

After school willow checked and found no records of ford transfer. She was going to tell Xander but ford was already there. The two were playing pool willow try not to act her space self when she keeping a secret.

"h-hi guys how's it going?" asked willow as she studded

"Pretty good ford was just about to tell a story about buffy ninth grade swimsuit competing." Said Xander

"Oh and how was that. Not that I care how buffy looks in a swimsuit. I mean not that she not attractive." Said willow as she rambled until Xander p-put his hand on her shoulders cause her to stop.

"Here ford will tell you the story and I will get you something to drink to calm your Nevers about the project that I asked you to help me with." Said Xander as willow nodded

"ok." Said willow as Xander left

"Well it was the ninth grade pagination." Said ford tell the story despite the weirdness of buffy friend

Xander made to the bar he looked around and saw angel come through the doors. Xander walked over to him.

"Dead boy." Said Xander as angel looked at him.

"Could you not call me that Xander? I'm looking for buffy you seen her." Asked angel

"Actually I'm here to ask you a favor. That guy over there is one of Buffy's friend from LA. He said he transfer to Sunnydale high but I can tell he's lying. I need you to follow him one night to find out where he goes." Said Xander as angel now look at ford with interest

"Ok I'll find out what he's up to." Said angel

"thanks." Said Xander as he walked to the pool table where buffy who look a little upset about something but put on a smile seeing ford.

"Ford you found this place pretty well." Sid buffy

"Yeah it wasn't that hard to find." Said ford hit the cue ball

"Buffy ford was just telling us about the ninth grade paginate, and the swim suit completion." Said willow

"Oh my god ford. No. the more people you tell. The more people I have to kill." Said buffy

"Can't kill me summers. I know all your deepest darkest secrets." Said ford

{Not all of them.} Thought buffy she looked at the table then said "well I'm thirst. I'm getting me something to drink."

Buffy walked up to the bar trying to get the met she saw before coming her between angel and that female vampire. Only to run into the person she was trying not to.

"Hi angel. Can I please have a gin." Said buffy as she looked at the bar tender

"Lady I told you once you're not old enough for gin." Said the bar tender

"Please just one shot please." Said buffy only for the bar tender to look at her

"Halloween really dose have it side effects." Said angel

"Yeah it does so anything happen to you tonight?" asked buffy seeing if angel would answer who the woman vampire was

"No just sitting at home then came here to see if you were here." Said angel lying to buffy

"ok." Said buffy

"Who that?" asked ford looking at angel and buffy

"Oh that's angel." Said willow

"He's buffy boo. Her special friend" said Xander trying to keep willow from spapsing out with her lie.

"Didn't want that soda after all?" asked ford as buffy walked towards them

"Not thirst." Said buffy

"Hi I'm ford." Said ford as he held out his hand

"angel." Said angel shaking ford hand

"Oh cold hands." Said ford

"He aint wrong." Said Xander as buffy glared at Xander

"You know ford it's getting crowded in here maybe we could take a walk." Said buffy

"Yeah sure." Said ford as he followed her

"Ok I see your point Xander he feels like he's lying." Said angel

"Yeah he rubs me the wrong way. You'll follow him after he leaves buffy?" asked Xander

"Yeah I will." Said angel walking away

"Great what are we going to do?" asked willow

"Well I didn't set up this pool table just to have someone else play it." Said Xander grabbing a pool stick and handing one to willow.

Buffy and ford were walking just outside the bronze. When ford asked "so that your boyfriend."

"Yeah. No it's complicated." Said buffy

"Ok when these changes to your look start to happen?" asked ford as buffy still had a fur coat on

Buffy was about to answer when a growl was heard buffy know what it was knew she need to get rid of ford.

"My purse I left my purse. You mind getting it for me. Hurry run." Said buffy as ford start to jog back to the bronze

Buffy then sprinted to the sound of the growl. Ford stop seeing buffy run he slowly walked up to where she was the sound of the fight was going on. A young woman run from the corner the sound of the fight was coming from. Ford turned the corner to see buffy fighting a vampire. Buffy using her coat blinded the vampire then staked it in the heart turning it to dust. Buffy picked up her coat.

"Great got vampire dust on my new coat. I swear if it stains I'll find a way to bring you back to life so I can stake you again." Said buffy

"Buffy? What you doing?" asked ford

"There was a vicious dog and it try to attack that young girl. Then me. So I threw my new coat at it and it ran away." Said buffy

"Really cause to me it look like you were slaying a vampire." Said ford

"What a what?" asked buffy as she try to think of something to denial it.

"I know buffy. I know you're the slayer." Said ford

Buffy only had one thought in her head {Giles is going to kill me.}

 **Sunnydale high next morning**

Buffy and ford where entering the high school when they saw willow. Who was waiting on word from angel like Xander.

"Hi willow. What's up" Said buffy wearing her new fur coat with the arms tied around her waist making it look like a fur belt

"Nothing" said willow nervous as hell

"You want to hang we're cafeteria bound." Said buffy

"No I going to look for Xander to help him with work. School work. That we have so I can't hang right now." Said willow as buffy titled her head look at willow

"Alright willow fest up." Said buffy

"About what." Said willow with wide eyes.

"Have you been drink coffee again cause we talked about this." said buffy as willow laugh out of relief before going back in panic mode.

"It makes me jumpy. Got to go now bye." Said willow as she ran away to find Xander

"Nice girl." Said ford

"Yeah won't find another around." Said buffy as Giles walked up to the two

"Uh buffy miss calendar is taking me somewhere. She won't tell me where so here is the number to her beep thing. Call me if you need help with studying." Said Giles as he looked at ford

"He know Giles." Said buffy

"What?" asked Giles

"I know." Said ford

"Ford know I'm the slayer." Said buffy

"Ah buffy can I?" asked Giles as he pulled buffy away from ford

"What?" asked buffy

"You're not in any way revealing your secret identity to impress boys are you?' asked Giles

"No if the diamonds and the fur coats don't do it trust me nothing will Giles. Plus ford found out on his own so no need to worry." Said buffy

"Oh right. Well." Said Giles

"Go experience this thing called fun." Said buffy as she and Giles go their separate ways.

Buffy was giving ford a tour around Sunnydale to ford. Not a very exiting tour but still a tour.

"And on your right another school." Said buffy now wearing her fur coat.

"Well it's really" said ford till buffy interrupted

"Fill free to say dull." Said buffy

"Ok dull work, or maybe not so dull." Said ford seeing two vampire run toward the school

Buffy hand a stake to ford then went after the two vampires. They made it to where the vampire were last seen.

"Maybe they were just passing though. "Said ford

"No I don't think so." Said buffy as the female vampire grabbed her from behind

Buffy kicked the vampire in the face then flipped her down to the ground she was then tackled by the male vampire. The both went over the guard rail. Ford held a cross in the female vampire face with the stake held high.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you live." Said ford

Buffy fighting the male vampire punch him in the face then kicked him down to the ground where she staked him in the heart turning him to dust. She rushed up to check on ford who was coughing

"Where the other one?" asked buffy looking around for the female vampire

"I killed her. I staked her and she turned to dust." Said ford as buffy looked at his clothes not seeing the usually thing that she had start to notice with vampire dust on clothes.

{What are you up to ford?} Thought buffy

 **With angel, willow, ad Xander**

"This is where I followed ford after he left buffy." Said angel as the three walked to the building with a steel door.

"Ok let's check it out." said Xander

"I still think you both are jeously maybe this is where he works." Said willow as they walked up to the door

"C'mon willow we're just making sure buffy ok." Said Xander as angel knocked on the door

"We're friends of ford." Said angel as the door man open the door

The three walked in to see what looked like a vampire night club.

"Anyone beside me feel like we just enter a trap and were the bait." Asked Xander looking at all the people

"Not quite but let's look around and try not to stand out." said angel as he walked around the catwalk

"Yeah like we don't stick out like sore thumbs. Thanks dead boy." Said Xander as angel walks away.

"Do stick out?" asked willow as she and Xander walked down the stairs

"Huh?" asked Xander

"Sore thumb. did you ever see a thumb and go wow that baby is sore." Said willow

"You have too many thoughts." Said Xander

Angel looked down from the catwalk as Xander and willow walked around the floor.

"hi." Said a guys sitting back in a coffin

Xander and willow waved back before walking towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you see a theme?" asked Xander

"Like vampires yea." Said willow

"Your new here?" asked a girl walking up to Xander and willow

"What no we come her all the time." Said willow

"Don't be ashamed it's cool. We're welcome anyone who's interested in the lonely ones." Said the girl

"Lonely ones?" asked willow

"Vampires." Said angel as he walked down the stairs

"Oh we usually call them nasty point biting ones." Said Xander

"So many people have that misconception. But they who walk with the night have no intention of harming us. Their creatures above us." Said the girl

"You're a foul." Said angel

"You don't have to be so confutation some people view point may be different from yours." Said the girl as she walked away

"Nice meeting you." Said willow

"Nice job dead boy how we suppose to gather intelligence now?" asked Xander

"I've seen enough their children making up bed time stories. About friendly vampires they don't know how they feel. How they act. How they dressed." Said angel as a guy came down the stairs dressed in the same clothes as angel.

"You know I love a good die tribe, but I have two question. The first is why is ford the bestest best friend of the slayer hanging out with vampire wannabes. The next is why do. They have a door like that at a club?" asked Xander

"What do you mean?" asked willow as they passed by the door.

"From the memories of Killian you only need a door like that to keep someone in or out." Sad Xander as angel took a deep look at the door

"He's right that doors set up to be a trap. "Said angel

"For buffy?" asked willow

"Be my guess. We got to tell her." Said Xander as the other two agreed

 **With buffy**

Buffy having sent ford away called Giles. Her Giles and miss calendar walked into the library.

"Sorry to disturbed you two but I felt like this might need your look after." Said buffy

"No I'm glad you called this is serious." Said Giles

"You hated it that much?" asked miss calendar

"Well no it just." Said Giles

"If you hated it that much you could have said something." Said miss calendar

"No I've always been fascinate by monster trucks." said Giles as buffy looked at Miss Calendar wide eyes

"You took him to monster trucks?" asked buffy making sure she heard right

"I thought it be a change." Said miss calendar

"It was a change alright." Said Giles

"Look we could have just left." Said miss calendar

"What and miss the nitro burning funny cars no." said Giles

"Look your idea of a date aside these vamps were here for a purpose." Said buffy

"Right and let's see what we can find." Said Giles as they walked towards a pile of tables with books on it.

"Where's your friend?" asked miss calendar

"Sent him home." Said buffy

"Right the least he's involved the better." Said Giles

"he calms to have bag a vampire his first time out, but I have my doubt as he didn't seem to have the vampire dust on his clothes." Said buffy

"Vampire dust?" asked miss calendar

"Trust me hard to get out then it seems." Said buffy unit she saw a picture of Drusilla

"What's wrong?" asked miss calendar

"Who's this?" asked buffy holding the photo

"Drusilla. She sometimes a mate of spike. She was killed by an angry mob in Prog." Said Giles as he took his glasses off.

"Well they don't make angry mobs like they use too. Cause this girls alive. I saw her with our dear angel." Said buffy looking at the picture

"With angel?" asked Giles

"Isn't he supposed to be a good guy?" asked miss calendar

"Yeah he is." said buffy putting the picture down

"Well we better read up on this girl." Said miss calendar as the three moved towards Giles office

"Yes. Perhaps some of my new volumes can." Said Giles until the female vampire ford was supposed to have killed was in front of him.

She threw Giles into buffy and jump on the table before leaping up the next level and leaving them behind.

"Are guys alright?" asked miss calendar pulling buffy and Giles up

"A book it took one of my books." Said Giles

"At least someone reading in this school." Said miss calendar

"I knew he didn't kill it. That's the vampire ford said he killed." Said buffy wanting some answer. She grabbed her coat Giles and miss calendar looked at her.

"Buffy?" asked miss calendar

"I be back darlings." Said buffy walking out the doors

As buffy was walking home knowing she would find ford tonight. Buffy stop in front of a pet shelter. Buffy smiled she walked inside. She walked past most stopping in front of two cages. In the cages were two dogs one a Rottweiler and the other a Doberman both barking and growling at her with all the might.

"You work lovely darlings." Said buffy as she blew green smoke into the cages.

The dogs stop barking. Buffy unlocked the door to their cages and had them follow her. Buffy wanting ford knew that one could wait. Angel also has some question to answer but from the memories of Cruella the past is sometimes better left in the past. She just have him tell them all. Now was not the time to worry about angel. Now was the time to worry about ford.

 **The next day Sunnydale high.**

Buffy walked up the stairs of Sunnydale high. She made it to the court yard.

"buffy." Said ford calling buffy over

"hi." Said buffy as she walked towards ford in the courtyard

"Hey I had fun last night. Well an interesting time last night." Said ford

"I'm glad darling." Said buffy

"Would you want to hang out again tonight?" Said ford

"Yes of course darling." Said buffy

"Sort of had an idea. It a secret. Kind of a surprise." Said ford

"Well darling I may have some surprise for you." Said buffy

"Hmm ok can meet me here at nine?" asked ford

"Of course." Said buffy

"It going to be fun." Said ford as he walked away

"You no idea darling." Said buffy walking into the school she found Xander and willow on the stairs.

"So what have you two be up to darling?" asked buffy

"Oh buffy uh nothing did you talk to angel?" asked willow only for buffy to shake her head

"No I didn't see lover boy last night. Why do you ask darling?" asked buffy

"Well uh you see uh Xander." Said willow as Xander stood up

"Your friend fords lying. Sorry buffy." Said Xander

"Yes I found that out the hard way darling." Said buffy

"So you don't know he's part of a club that worships vampires." Said willow

"No but do you have the address?" asked buffy

"Yeah but be warned the door is reinforced and can only be open from one side." Said Xander handing buffy the address

"Don't worry about me darling. It should out your worry with." Said buffy walking away

"She acting a little bit different isn't she?" asked willow

"Yeah she is." said Xander as memories of Killian and his dealing with Cruella came to his mind.

Buffy left after school was over with the address Xander had giving her. She stop by her house first getting her surprise for ford. Now armed with her two new dogs. Buffy found the club where ford was hanging out. Buffy blew some smoke at the Rottweiler.

"Stay and make sure no one close the door darling." Said buffy as she walked in the room.

It going to be fine." Said ford to the girl that Xander and the other meet last night.

"No it's not." Said buffy as she and the Doberman walked in the room

"It draft in here isn't it." Saud ford

"Oh darling I wouldn't suggest coming up here. You see my friends here follow my commode and will if try to shut this door." Said buffy as ford laugh

"A dog yeah hold on. Here boy want a bone." Said ford holding up some a prop bone.

"Ford I don't like dogs." Said a guy in a blue cape

"Just give the bone to the thing and shut the door." Said ford as he hand the bone to the guy in the blue cape

The guy in the blue cape walked towards the dog. Buffy blew green smoke on the Doberman.

"Teach him a lesson darling." Said buffy

The Doberman leap at the guy biting him on the arm. Almost tearing the arm off. Buffy smile then blew green smoke on the Doberman again.

"Heel boy." Said buffy as the Doberman let go of him

"Slayer ain't supposed to do that." Said ford

"No a new trick I learn. Now then if you don't want me or my pets to skin you alive and wear you as a new coat leave now. But if you stay then my pets get new chew toys." Said buffy the other beside ford left not want to test her after have one of them attack. "Good choice let them through darling."

"Well that dint go to plan." Said ford

"I'm usually a plan wrecker darling. Now let talks shall we darling." Said buffy

"What you want to know why I did it?" asked ford

"Uh no darling I just here to let you know that no matter your reason I don't take betrayal very well. You're going to be a message to spike when he shows up. Then I shall wait for your deformed vampire to rise then kill you again. Because darling you help me get the first step." Said buffy as ford backed away

"Now buffy let's talk about this." said ford

"Darlings maul. Don't kill him let the vampire get him." Said buffy blowing green smoke in the dogs faces

The dogs attacked biting ford in the legs. Ford had grab a crow bar and try to hit the dogs.

"Now no cheating darling it not right to hurt them. You damage their coats." Said buffy as she broke ford wrist them started to walk up the steps.

The dogs had torn off some of the meat from fords leg and start attacking him on the ground. Buffy sat on the top step watching. Before something change her eyes widen. She stood up and blew green smoke on the dogs.

"Stop go home." Said buffy the dogs let him go and walked up the stairs and to buffy house.

"bu-uffy." Said ford bleeding on the floor

"Ford I don't know what happen I'm sorry." Said buffy

"It's ok let them turn me then I won't die so horribly." Said ford as buffy nodded and shut the door behind her locking it

{Why did I do that?} Thought buffy

Buffy walked away worried about what just happen. While buffy walked away she didn't see a shadow thing behind her. The shadow was in the shape of a women with a fur coat or that she was smiling at buffy.

 **Oh who is this shadow figure and what do you guys think review.**


	3. things that come back

**A bet can change everything Ch. 2**

 **Hey guys welcome to the newest chapter of a bet can change everything. The support I got for this story shocked me so thank you guys. Now before we begin let us answers some reviews**

 **Guest I'm not trying to make Xander stronger than buffy. She wasn't even trying in the spar so don't worry he's not going to be overpowered**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything**

 **Sunnydale library night**

Buffy and her watcher Giles were in the library. Now some of maybe wondering what the mighty vampire slayer and her watcher were doing this late the answer is simply. Callisthenic. Buffy in a red tight fit tank top with black sweat pants was working out. While Giles sit in front of her. Now before Halloween buffy would play dance music but during this she played a different music more classically and jazz mix. **(AN think Cruella song played in her tower bedroom.)**

"Buffy I do appreciate the change in music but must it be so loud?" asked Giles

"Oh darling it's not so bad. Besides Shenzi, and Ed like it." Said buffy as she counted to work out.

The Rottweiler and Doberman bobbed their heads to the beat of the music.

"Yes well maybe not so loud? Asked Giles

"No I must be able to hear it behind me in front of me and side to side. It help me realize which parts of the body I need to work out." said buffy as she switched positions.

"Wonderful you work on you muscle tone while. I go deaf." Said Giles as he holds his ears

"Oh stop being such a baby I'm almost done anyway." Said buffy as she finished up and turned off the music

"Ah finally some silence although I do like your new music compare to the noise you use to play." Said Giles

"Hey don't dis my musically taste. So have you found anything on the author?" asked buffy

"Sadly no. nothing on an author or dark one. Anything of the sort." Said Giles

"Well then I guess will keep looking. Beside I need to feed Shenzi and Ed they get offal hungry." Said buffy

"I've been meaning to ask which one which?" asked Giles

"While this is Shenzi because she a girl. And this one's Ed because he just a lovable one aren't you? Yes." Said buffy as she point to the Doberman for Shenzi the started to pet the Rottweiler know as Ed

{I'll never understand her.} Thought Giles

Unknown to gels buffy was still worried because. She hasn't made any progress to find out why she did. What she did to ford.

 **School the next morning**

Buffy and willow are sitting play of game of anywhere but here. An old past time of the scoobies.

"I'm on a beach, but not one of those American beaches. One of those where the water way to blue, and I'm laying on my towel. Uh it's just before sunset, and Galvan Rossdales rubbing my feet, and as he does so Wesley Snipes hand me a nice cool glass of gin." Said buffy wearing a lighter fur coat with her diamond necklace

"Good one. Ok I'm in Florence Italy. I have a little scouter park outside. I'm in a little restraint eating ziti, and there are no more tables left so they have to sit this guy next to me. And it's john Cusack." said willow as buffy squeals a little bit

"Oh very impressive you have an eye for detail darling." Said buffy as willow nodded

"Cause of the ziti." Said willow

"What are you two up to?" asked Xander walking up to them

"Just having a quick game of anywhere but here." Said buffy

"oh well I'm sailing the open sea a gentle breeze hits my face as I'm steering the ship a hand grab's mind. I turn around to see Rachel shelly. Who wants to learn how to steer the ship." Said Xander as willow looked shock

"You came up with something new." Said willow

"I know but my affection had to go to another even though." Said Xander as he sip on a juice cup in his hand

Willow looked down to see Giles walking towards them. She then asked "do you think Giles ever play anywhere but here. When he was in school?"

"Giles no. he probably live for school. The man still bitter there only 12 grades. I kind of wish that. I was in Killian time didn't have to worry about school then." Said Xander as he smiled at the thought

"Darling he probably sat in math class think. There should be more math. This could be mathier." Said buffy as she smiled

"Come on you don't think he ever got restless as a kid?" asked willow looking at both of them

"Are kidding his diaper were twead. Not the best fashion either." Said buffy causing a laugh from Xander

"Ah here you are morning." Said Giles as he walked towards them with things in his hand

Buffy stood up to look at Giles and asked "hey morning. Say is that twead?"

"What oh yes. Now look tonight is very important." Said Giles as he led the three of them away.

"Darling I'm so surprise. So what's on tap tonight that so important? Uprising? Prophesied ritual? Propand death feast?" asked buffy

"Ah the old standards." Said Xander taking another drink of his juice.

"Um a medical transport is delivering blood to the hospital." Said Giles

"Ah vampire meal on wheels. I just hope they don't make cleaning so hard" said buffy

"Hopefully not. We'll meet outside the hospital 8:30 sharp. I'll bring the weaponry." Said Giles

"I bring party mix darling." Said buffy as they stop by her locker.

"Just don't be late." Said Giles looking at buffy

"Have I ever let you down darling?" asked buffy

"Do you want me to answer that or should I just glare?" asked Giles looking at buffy

"Morning England." Said miss calendar as she walked up beside Giles

"Uh morning miss. Uh. Jenny." Said Giles looking at miss calendar

"Feel the passion?" asked willow joking looking at Xander as he smiled

"willow." Said miss calendar looking over at willow

"Uh coughing not speaking." Said willow trying to make it looked like she had cough.

"We still on for tomorrow?" asked miss calendar

"What's tomorrow?" asked Xander looking in between willow and miss calendar

"I'm reviewing some computer basic with some students that have fallen behind. Willow helping out for extra credit." Said miss calendar as she crossed her arms

"Those poor schlubs. Have to attend school on Saturday." Said Xander as he laugh

"9 AM ok with you Xander?" asked miss calendar

"Bloody hell." Said Xander as everyone looked at him

"Told you I had a side effect." Said Xander

Buffy closed her locker having got what she needs. Buffy looked at Xander and said. "You got a little bit of schlub on your shoe there."

"haha." Said Xander scaratlily laughing

"Cordelia's going to meet us." Said miss calendar

"Oh ganged you hear that another day of class, plus Cordelia mix in a little recital surgery, and it's my best day ever." Said Xander glaring at miss calendar

Giles trying not to laugh looked anywhere but the scoobies. Miss calendar looked at him and asked "walk me to class?"

"pleasure." Said Giles walking away from the trio

"Look at them darlings." Said buffy looking at the backs of Giles and miss calendar

"Aye a twosome of cuteness." Said Xander

"Can't you just imagine them getting together?" asked willow

The three of them had a pleasant look on their face before realizing what willow just said. They start to grimace and walk away as fast as they could.

"Willow no more words like that." Said Xander

"Yeah sorry." Said willow

"Darling you just made me want more gin. Which I can't have, and we don't have brain bleach." Said buffy try her hardest to get that image out of her head.

"Oh hey miss calendar just reminded me. I looked for that girl Emma swan like you asked." Said willow as Xander and buffy looked interest considering everything else was a dead end

"And what you find?" asked Xander

"One match she was adapted and her name was changed to faith Lehane" said willow

"Ok any pictures or anything?" asked Xander

"None that I could find and I don't think this is the same girl." Said willow

"And why not?" asked buffy as they made their way into their first class

"Because faith about our age. From Killian's memories Emma at least older than us." Said willow

Xander and buffy both nodded agreeing with that statement. They could asked more as the teacher walked into the room to start class.

 **Hospital night**

Buffy stood with Shenzi and Ed outside the hospital loading dock. Buffy looked at her watch as Ed whined a little bit.

"I know darling. Don't be late he said. I'm here. Is it too much to not keep a girl waiting." Said buffy to Shenzi and Ed.

Buffy was about to walk to the pay phone that was beside her. When she heard a car coming. She saw a brown van pull up to the back of the hospital loading dock. The van parked and two doctors walked out. The driver got out of the van and went to the back opening it up.

"All's well that end with cute ER doctor's. I always say." Said buffy looking at Shenzi only to see her and Ed ready to attack as they were looking at the ER doctors.

One of the doctor's sign a paper the drive handed to him. As he and the other doctor took the container full of blood out of the back of the van. The driver shut the doors and drove away.

"You two sense something. About them low growl for vampire. Big growl for something else." Said buffy

Shenzi and Ed gave a low growl. That's all buffy needed as a car pulled up. Buffy attack one of the drive as Shenzi and Ed attacked one of the doctors. Buffy attacked the other two kicking and punching them. The vampire driving the car got out, but got spin kicked for his trouble. Buffy try a high kick on one of the doctors. The doctor caught her and slammed her on the hood of the car. She was able to kick him in the head to cause him to let go of her. She stood up on the hood. As Shenzi and Ed finished there doctor vampire off. Angel came running up to the car. Buffy with a stake out now almost staked angel on accident.

"Angel?" asked buffy not expecting to see him.

"Buffy. Look out." said angel as he jump over the hood of the car to get the vampire driver.

Buffy blew her green smoke on Shenzi and ed. They looked at her as she pointed to angel and said. "Help angel."

The dogs went and attack the drive vampire. Angel hit him in the face. The driver vampire fell to one knee. Ed grabbed his forearm while he was down. Shenzi grabbed his left leg as he got up. Angel seeing and grabbed a stake and stake the vampire.

While this was going on buffy and the last vampire remaining fought. He got on top of the hood of the cart with her. Buffy sweep the vampire leg knocking him into the hood of the car. He slide off in pain. Buffy not letting up jumped down and stake him before he could get back up.

Buffy check on the bag of blood. Ange walked up to her to make sure the bags were good. Buffy looked up at angel and sked "how you know about this?"

"It's delivery day everyone knows about this." said angel

"Then didn't get any bags. Excellent work darlings." Sad buffy petting Shenzi and Ed

"They did help out. This power of yours is defiantly coming in handy." Said angel as buffy close the lid but still had a concern look on her face.

"Can you make sure the hospital gets these?" asked buffy as angel nodded

"yes." Said angel

"Thanks I'm worried about Giles darling. He was supposed to meet me here." Said buffy look toward the road.

"Maybe he's late." Said angel try to calm buffy down

"Giles? Who counts tardiness as the eighth deadly sin? We talking about the same Giles darling?" asked buffy

"Your right go." Said angel as buffy smile

Angel looked around because during that time he talk to buffy he felt like someone else was there.

Buffy, Shenzi and ed. We're making their way to Giles apartment to check on him. They made their way across town to the apartment. Buffy knocked on Giles door to see if he was home. Giles look through the peep hole of the door before opening it.

"Buffy. It's late are you alright?" asked Giles looking a little distressed.

"Funny I was going to ask. You the same thing." Said buffy taking in Giles look

"Yes I'm fine, fine. I'm uh rather busy at the moment. S uh see you on Mondays at school." Said Giles about to shut the door until buffy stop it with her hand.

"Wait Giles darling did you forget the hospital, vampires, handy carry out packs of blood." Said buffy. With Shenzi and Ed barking in agreement

"Oh yes. Are you alright were you hurt?" asked Giles just remembering that

"No. uh my feelings a little what's wrong?" asked buffy

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm just in the middle of something extremely important. And I'm sorry but I'm going to have to say goodnight now" Said Giles rubbing his forehead then shut the door in Buffy's face

"Well that was strange wasn't it?" Said buffy looking at Shenzi and Ed who both had a look of agreement on their faces.

Buffy lead Ed and Shenzi back to the house to try and make sense of Giles. She hope that by tomorrow that. Giles would give her some answer or something.

 **Sunnydale high next morning**

Xander, willow, Cordelia and miss calendar walked down the school hallway to miss calendar's classroom.

"This isn't right school on a Saturday it throws off my internal clock." Said Cordelia as miss calendar got the keys for her classroom out.

"When are we going to need computers for real life anyway? It not like its help like being able to street a ship or something like that." Said Xander

"Hmm. Let's see there's home, school, work, games." said miss calendar as she open the classroom door

"You know computer are on the way out. I hear paper making a huge come back." Said Xander

"And the abacus." Said willow

"Yeah you know you don't see enough abacia." Said Xander as they enter the classroom

They each took a seat at one of the computer in the classroom. Miss calendar walk in about to shut the door.

"Alright guys the first thing we're going to do is buffy." Said miss calendar as buffy walked up to her

"Ok either I'm having a Killian dream again or she said that wrong." Said Xander

"Aw you miss your friends." Said willow

"Buffy sit here so I'm beside someone at least smart than a wench." Said Xander standing up

"What'd you call me dweeb?" asked Cordelia

"Point proven." Said Xander

"Actually I want to talk to you for a second." Said buffy looking at miss calendar.

"Something wrong?" asked miss calendar

"Is there some crisis that cause for instant action very far from here. Something I could put the training we've been doing to use." Said Xander as he walked closer to buffy

"It's Giles darling." Said buffy looking at miss calendar

"Well he's alright isn't he?" asked miss calendar

"I don't know. He didn't show up when he was supposed to last night, and then when I went over to his place, he was acting very, well, aint-giles. He wouldn't let me and he looked really bad. I think he might have been, I think he was drinking." Said buffy

"He was home alone drinking." Said miss calendar shocked

"But tea right?" asked willow

"It's wasn't tea willow. Trust me Cruella memories she knows about every alcohol known to man. So based on that I say they really bad stuff." Said buffy

"Yep, yep I knew this would happen no one can be as straight and narrow as Giles without a dark side eruption. My uncle Rory was the stodgiest taxurderme by day. By night it was booze, whores, and fur flying. Were there whores?" asked Xander as Cordelia looked at him in disgust

"He was alone darling." Said buffy glaring at Xander

"Give it time lass." Said Xander

"Lass?" asked Cordelia

"Killian again." Said Xander

"Ok minus Xander. None of you guys have notice anything different?" asked buffy

"no." said willow

"Not really." Said miss calendar shrugging her shoulders

"You haven't see anything weird?" asked buffy

"nope." Said Xander

"No he seemed perfectly normal yesterday when I saw him talking to the police." Said Cordelia as everyone stare at her

"And you waited to tell us till now because?" asked buffy

"I didn't think it was important." Said Cordelia

"Bloody hell. Yes that's important." Said Xander glaring at Cordelia

"Xander. Cordelia what were the police talking to him about?" asked miss calendar

"Oh don't tell me I know this one. Something about a homicide." Said Cordelia as everyone looks at her in shock

"That's it. I'm calling him right now." Said buffy walking away from them

Buffy walked towards the library going for the phone in Giles office. Before she could get to it. She heard noise and saw a shadow on the top leave of the library. Buffy walked towards the shadow to see what it was. As she walked among the stack of books. Ethan try to shove a bookshelf on her. Ethan try to run away only for buffy to catch him.

"Ok first off you're lucky you didn't damage the fur if you did this conversation be going different. Second I know you. You ran the costume shop." Said buffy as she held Ethan arm and glare at him

"Oh I'm pleased you remember." said Ethan as he try to get away only for buffy to stop him.

"I should thank you." Said buffy

"Thank me?" asked Ethan

"Yes darling I now have powers thanks to you, but I'm also addicted to gin." Said buffy

"Your welcome." Said Ethan only for buffy to punch him

"I can't get any gin." Said buffy

"So we even?" asked Ethan

"Oh darling not even close. What are you doing here?" asked buffy

"Snooping around." Said Ethan

"Honesty, nice touch." Said buffy

"It's one of my virtues. Not really." Said Ethan

"I've got a great idea darling. Why don't I just call the police and have you arrested for breaking and entering? Then I can get back to my fun Saturday" said buffy

"Yes the police, well they'll have all those question and really need Rupert to answer them." Said Ethan

"You know Giles?" asked buffy with a doubtful look

"Oh we go back, way back." Said Ethan

Buffy lead Ethan down to the phone in Giles office. Once there buffy place a call to Giles's apartment.

"Hello?" asked Giles picking up the phone

"Giles its me." said buffy on the phone

"Buffy, unless this is an emergency. I'll see you on Monday." Said Giles just waking up

"What's the mark of eyghon?" asked buffy getting Giles full attention

Buffy looked concerned since Giles wasn't answer back she asked "Giles?"

"Cat got his tongue." Said Ethan

"I'm in your office with someone who calms to be and old friend of yours: Ethan Rayne." Said buffy

"He's there with you. Listen buffy you're- you're in great danger with Ethan there. I want to you to put the phone down and get out of the library as soon as possible." Said Giles

"Darling I'm not going anywhere till you give me some answer's." said buffy as soon as buffy said that someone crashed through the window

"Buffy?" asked Giles as buffy put down the phone

"What buffy. What's happening buffy?" asked Giles on the phone before leaving to go to buffy

The guy who looked dead that came through the window charged buffy. Buffy kicked him in the gut knocking him back. Buffy went over the counter to have more fighting space Ethan hopped over the counter behind her. The dead guy went after them. He looked at Ethan

"Ethan." Said the dead guy.

Ethan try to go out the library doors only for the rest of the scoobies to show up.

"Don't let him get away." Said buffy

Xander with his training grabbed Ethan. Ethan try to side step him but Xander put him in a sleeper hold, then brought himself and Ethan to the ground holding him still.

Buffy looked at the dead guy then the cage where they keep the weapons. Buffy lead the dead guy to it, she then side step him and kicked him into the cage before locking it.

"Nice work Xander." Said buffy looking at Xander as he still had a hold of Ethan

"Told you the training was working." Said Xander

"What do we do with him?" asked willow

"Have him wait till Giles shows up." Said buffy as they sit Ethan in a chair

"I'm not getting close enough to feel his pulse but I'm pretty sure he's dead." Said willow

"Except for the walking and attacking buffy part." Said Xander not taking his eyes off the dead guy.

"He's dead. Sorry, Phillip, really am." Said Ethan

Giles burst through the doors. Giles looked at everyone and asked "is everyone alright?"

"Super Xander beat up someone surprisingly." Said Cordelia

"I take offense to that." Said Xander

"We're ok." Said miss calendar

"Yeah, dead guy interrupt our tutorial. Be meaning to thank you for that lad." Said Xander only for the dead guy to try and attack him in the cage

"It can't be." Said Giles

"Yes. It can, hello ripper." Said Ethan

"I thought I told you to leave town." Said Giles glaring at Ethan

"You did. I didn't. Shops least is pay till the end of the month." Said Ethan

"Why did he call him ripper?" asked Cordelia

"You should have left when I told you." Said Giles picking Ethan up by his hair

"oh." Said Cordelia

"Giles." Said buffy as she looked at him in shock

"You put these people in danger. People I care about." Said Giles in ripper mode

"If you cared so much about them, why didn't you leave town? You be having the dreams. I know. I have. We both know what's coming." said Ethan knocking Giles arm away

"What dreams? What is going on here?" asked buffy

"Tell her ripper." Said Ethan

"Giles." Said buffy

Before he could answer the dead guy got out of the cage knocking miss calendar out as Cordelia screamed

"jenny." Said Giles going to her.

Ethan tried to get away but before he could. Xander grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Ethan turned around to try and get an advantage on Xander. Cordelia see that Ethan was going to do something kicked him below the belt. With Ethan subdued Buffy kicked the dead guy in the chest twice knocking him into the cage. Before he could counting the fight. He fell to the ground turning into a puddle of some type of liquid. The scoobies looked in shock at what happen.

"There's something you don't see every day." Said willow

"I'm going to be in therapy till I'm thirty." Said Cordelia

Buffy looked at Ethan writhing in the floor then at Xander.

"Hey don't look at me she kicked him." Said Xander pointing towards Cordelia

"Cordelia you did something useful for once." Said buffy

"Yeah. Hey!" said Cordelia as Xander try not to laugh

"Are you alright jenny?" asked Giles

"ow." Said miss calendar being helped up by Giles.

"Careful. Can you stand?" asked Giles as miss calendar held her head

"I think so." Said miss calendar final standing up

"This is what happens when you have school on Saturday." Said Cordelia as Xander looked at her

"Lean on me. It will be alright." said Giles have miss calendar lean on him to stand

"Promise?" asked miss calendar

"I promise." Said Giles causing miss calendar to smile

"I believe you." Said miss calendar as she lean into Giles unknown to him her eyes glowed green.

Buffy grabbed Ethan and took on of the chairs and tied him to it. Giles put miss calendar in the other chair and got her some ice. Buffy walked over to Giles.

"Giles what going on?" asked buffy

"It's complicated buffy and quite frankly. Its private." Said Giles as buffy looked in disbelieve

"I don't care form private. I care from dead guys attacking us. I care from you lost weekending in your apartment. I care from this idiot trying to run from us." Said buffy pointing at Ethan at the last part

"Hey I take offense to that. And ripper really lost weekending for shame." Said Ethan as Giles took off his glasses

"Ethan shut up. Buffy I wasn't lost weekending. I was just trying to find a solution." Said Giles

"Yeah fat lot of good that did ripper." Said Ethan

"Keep talking see what happens darling. Giles darling share what is the mark of eyghon." Said buffy

"Hey this is not your battle, and as you watcher. I'm telling you unequivaltaly to stay out of it. I'll telling you one more time Ethan to leave for good. I have to get jenny home." Said Giles as he helped jenny out of the library.

"We have work to do darlings. Ethan you're going to tell us what you know." Said buffy

"And if I don't?" asked Ethan being he's cocky self

"Cordelia go down to my house and get Shenzi and ed. I'm going to show Ethan a few of my new tricks." Said buffy

Cordelia nodded than went to go get them. Xander and willow walked up to buffy.

"What are you planning buffy?" asked willow

"Hopefully Ethan more scared than he lets on." said buffy

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Xander

"Plan b darling." Said buffy then walked away from the group

"Hey willow." Said Xander as willow was about to follow

"yeah." Said willow

"Just in case. He doesn't talk I going to need your help make sure that. Buffy doesn't do what I think she's going to do." Said Xander

"And what's that?" asked willow

"Something very bad." Said Xander

Cordelia came in with Shenzi and Ed. They both ran up to their master.

"Oh yes mommy missed you to darlings." Said buffy kneeing down to them

"Oh some dogs are going to scare me. What are they going to do roll over?" Said Ethan

"Ok I will asked nicely. What the mark of eyghon?" asked buffy

"Hmm. I think it something you can get at the local gift shop." Said Ethan

"Ah always complicated." Said buffy as she kneeled down to Shenzi and Ed level

Buffy then blew green smoke in both of their faces. Ethan looked on in shock

"Slayers can't do that." Said Ethan as buffy shook her head

"No they can't that a gift from your shop." Said buffy

"Well ah what did you do?" asked Ethan

"Oh that's the fun part darling. Shenzi, Ed if Ethan here decide to move in anyway bite his Achilles tendons off" said buffy as they got closer to Ethan

"Now. Come on slayer that's a little much don't you think?" asked Ethan

"buffy." Said Xander looking at her

"Oh if you tell us what the mark of eyghon is I will call them off." Said buffy

"Ok eyghon is a sleepwalker. He can only exist in this reality by possessing an unconscious host. Temporary possession. Imbus the host with power. Unless you do the proper ritual are done then he takes over the body. He also takes over dead host but can stay in them for long as you saw. It got to get a new host or it disappears." Said Ethan

"Then it's gone we're good." Said willow with a smile

"You have more to tell." Said Xander looking at Ethan

"Yeah he got a host." Said Ethan

"Who?" asked willow

"Giles. Shenzi Ed with me." said buffy

"You can't stop him without killing her." Said Ethan.

"Wait it needs something dead to jump to right?" asked Xander

"Yeah why?" asked Ethan

"Buffy I got a plan. I don't like the plan but I got one." Said Xander as he walked beside buffy out the library doors

"I don't suppose I get let go now?" asked Ethan as Cordelia and willow looked at him and shook their head

"Ok darling where are we going?" asked buffy as they walked down the street

"Well you go to Giles and make sure the demon does leave the building. And if it does wait for me to be there." Said Xander

"Ok darling meet you there." Said buffy as they split up

Buffy made it Giles and had Shenzi and Ed charge as soon as she open the door. They circled the demon in miss calendar's body

Buffy kicked it over the sofa. Shenzi seeing an opinionate grab the demon by the pants leg to hold it down. Ed and buffy circle around as the demon try to get Shenzi off.

"Get off you stupid mutt." Said the demon

Xander came through the door. Seeing the demon he looked at buffy.

Buffy tell Shenzi to let it go." Said Xander

"Um darling are you crazy?" asked buffy

"Just do it.' Said Xander

"fine." Said buffy blowing smoke on Shenzi

Shenzi let go then the demon smiled before jumping out the window. What it didn't know was that angel was waiting for him. As soon as the demon landed angel started to choke the demon. Buffy looked out to see this. She went to stop angel but Xander blocked her way.

"Xander move before I make you darling." Said buffy

"Don't worry it's part of the plan." Said Xander

"Fine I'm trusting you darling." Said buffy as she went to check on Giles

Xander looked out the window to see the demon go into angel then the demon fight a battle with the vampire inside angel. The vampire inside angel won the battle destroying the demon. See this Xander looked at Giles and buffy.

"Come on the demon should be gone. Let gets see if your loves are alright." Said Xander getting sputtering from buffy and Giles

They made their way to angel and miss calendar. Buffy went to check on angel. Giles doing the same with miss calendar.

"Jenny are you alright?" asked Giles

"Giles I'm sorry." Said miss calendar

"It's ok. Its ok" said Giles holding miss calendar

"What was that darling?" asked buffy

"Well Xander figured that the demon likes to go to the nearest dead, or unconscious person. Since my demon inside me hasn't had to fight in a while. It wouldn't like intrudes." Said angel

"And you thought that Xander?" asked buffy

"Yeah let's go with that." Said Xander as buffy glared at him

"It now over." Said Giles helping miss calendar stand.

 **There it is hope you enjoy the chapter remember to review**


End file.
